When It All Falls Apart
by shadowgirl303
Summary: I wrote this a few years back. Rated M for language, violence, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Sonic characters are older than they are in the games/TV shows/comics. It goes like this**

**Sonic: 17**

**Sonia: 17**

**Manic: 17**

**Knuckles: 17**

**Amy: 15**

**Tails: 10**

**Cream: 8**

**Silver: 16**

**Blaze: 16**

**Rouge: 18**

**Shadow: ?**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Why must this happen to me? What did I do wrong? Why is my mom abusing me? Those are some questions I've been asking myself for about a month now. Why? I don't know. Nobody knows about this yet. She always does it when it's just us two alone. And I'm afraid of what'll happen if I tell someone.

She doesn't abuse me very often, but whenever she does, it's always stabbing. She always stabs me. She doesn't slap me, like I really wish she would do. Being slapped hurts a hell of a lot less than being stabbed. For one thing, I don't bleed and stain my clothes, and it won't leave a scar. The stabs are also so deep that they leave scars when, and if, they heal. But she always stabs me either in the arm or the leg. I've been having to wear a jacket to hide the sores and scars on my arms.

* * *

I'm on my way to school. I decided to walk to school since I don't live that far, even though it's the middle of October and it is very cold outside. But I don't care. I just wanna be alone, and it's kinda hard to do that when you're riding in a car with your brother and sister to school.

I'm halfway down the street when I decide to take a shortcut through the woods, since I'm more likely to be alone. So I turn off the road and head into the woods, over the creek, and out to the baseball fields and soccer field. I walk past them, down and up a hill, and past the school's football field. The school is in sight now.

I walk down another hill and into the back parking lot. I walk into through the back doors of the high school and into the cafeteria. I make my way over to the table with my friends Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Missy." They say.

I sit down and lay my head down on top of my arms. I might not like school all that much, but it is better than being home and risking being attacked by my mom at any given moment.

"Missy?" I hear.

I look up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Silver asks.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You aren't talking very much." Blaze says.

"So. I don't talk all that much anyways."

"Yeah you do."

"Okay, maybe around you guys, but not around other people."

I hear front doors open and I look up and see Dalton and some of his friends walk in. I let out a dreamy sigh as I watch him walk by. I lay my head down on my arms again and watch him go down the hallway and to his locker. I yawn and close my eyes.

"I'm so tired right now. Wake me up when school starts."

"Hey." I hear a voice from behind me say. I ignore it as I continue to nap. "Melissa?"

"Missy, Dalton's right behind me." Manic says.

I open my eyes and look up at Manic.

"He is?" I sit up and turn around and see Dalton standing there. "Oh, hey!" I try to say that as enthusiastically as possible.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just... tired... is all."

"Why are you wearing that jacket?"

I wrap my arms around myself. "I'm cold."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah. I am. Besides, I always wear a jacket."

He sits down next to me and I lay my head down on the table again.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are."

"So you're saying we're friends but we can't sit at the same table?"

"No. I was just asking you a simple question is all."

He nods. I close my eyes.

"Wake me up when the bell rings."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" I suddenly hear Dalton ask.

That threw me off guard. I instantly open my eyes, sit up and look at him.

"Huh? Wha?" I ask confused.

"I asked if you wanna hang out tonight."

"Uhh... sure... but I thought you had football practice tonight?"

"I do. But we can hang out afterwards."

"...okay. I guess you can pick me up from my house then. You know where I live?"

"I've been to your house before. I know how to get there."

I blush, feeling stupid. "Oh, right. I forgot."

After that is said, the bell rings and everyone gets up and rushes to class.

* * *

**By the way, in case you were wondering, Missy is 16 and Dalton is 17.**


	2. Chapter 2

When school gets out, I get a ride home from Blaze, along with Sonia and Amy. We get into her car, Blaze in the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat, and Amy and Sonia in the back. I look out the window.

"Are you sure he asked you to hang out?" Amy asked for the hundredth time today.

"Yes, Amy, I'm sure."

"Are you sure he wasn't high?"

I look back at her. "His mom is the school nurse. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get away with something like that."

"Good point."

I sit back in my seat. "Besides, we're friends. And friends are allowed to hang out with each other."

"I still think that it's a date." Sonia says.

"It's not a date. I'm pretty sure he would've told me if it was a date. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me like that."

"I wish traffic would hurry up." Blaze says. That's when I realize that we haven't even left the student parking lot.

"You'd think that for a school with only fifty to sixty people in each class that there would be less student drivers and traffic blockages."

"Freshman class has eighty people, Missy." Amy says.

"Good point, but ninety percent of the freshman can't drive yet, Amy."

"Good point."

We finally make it out onto the main school drive.

"So, what are you gonna wear when you hang out with Dalton tonight, Missy?" Sonia asks.

"I'm gonna wear what I'm wearing now. I'm not gonna wear anything fancy."

"Aww. Why not?" Amy asks.

"Because, for one, it isn't a date. And I'm not a girly girl like you guys are."

We finally make it out onto the main street.

"Finally!" Blaze says.

She drives down the street and turns into my neighborhood. I begin to feel afraid again. Soon enough, she pulls into my driveway. I guess my brother got here before us since his car was in the driveway already. I open the door and get out.

"When are you gonna get your driver's licence?" Blaze suddenly asks me.

I look back at her. "I don't know. Soon, hopefully. Thanks for the ride, Blaze. I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Missy." they say.

I got out of the car and close the door behind me. I then go inside. I go to my room, which I share with my sister. I climb into my bed, since we have bunk beds. I grab my bag, pull out my phone, and turn it on. And, to no surprise, I have no text messages. That don't surprise me much, since most of my friends are in school and the one's that aren't don't text me during the day. And I don't text in school, like apparently everyone else does.  
I pull out my math book and attempt to do my homework, but to no avail. I hate math. It's just so hard for me. I don't even know how I got into the advanced math class. Stupid brain. Had to be smart when I took the placement test thing way back in 6th grade.

I continue to try to do my homework, but eventually give up. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's 4:30. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I start to surf through the channels, looking for something to watch.

After a while, my phone starts to go off, playing a groggy version of Take It Off by Ke$ha. I knew I had a text. I grab my phone and open the text and see that it was from Dalton.

"Hey, I'm on my way."

I get excite and respond with"KK".

I climb out of bed and go to the living room to wait for him.

"Melissa. Can you come here?" I hear my mom say from another room.

"I-I'm coming." I say a little afraid of what would happen. I go into the kitchen and find my mom facing the stove.

"Could you please help me with supper?"

"I'm sorry, mom, I can't."

She turns around and looks at me. "Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna go hang out with a friend. He's on his way over now."

She starts to get mad.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're just saying that to get out of work."

"No, I'm not."

She grabs something from the counter next to her. A knife. I gasp in fear.

"Yes, you are. Now, You're gonna help me with supper." she yells at me.

"No!" I yell.

She slaps me across the face. I turn my face away from her and place my left hand over the spot she slapped. I feel a slicing pain in my left arm. Then I feel something wet. Blood. I look at my mom as she pulls the knife out of my arm. She has a look in her eyes. A look of satisfaction.  
I gasp in fear and run out of the room and out the front door. As soon as I'm out the door, I run into someone. I look up and find myself face to face with Dalton.

"Da-Dalton!?" I say.

"Melissa..." he says. "What's going on?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

He gently grabs my left arm and looks at it. He then looks up at me. "What the hell happened?"

That's when I start to cry. He grabs my arm gently and takes me inside the house. He then takes me into the bathroom.

"Where do you keep the bandages?" he asks as he makes me sit on the toilet.

I point at the medicine cabinet hanging over the sink behind him. He opens it and pulls out the box of bandages. He then looks up at me.

"Give me your arm."

I lift up my left arm and he gently takes it. He begins to wrap my arm up. After a while, he finishes. I look up at him.

"Melissa, you need to tell me what happened."

I look away from him and shake my head.

"You got hurt. You were bleeding. Tell me what happened."

I look up at him again. He has a worried look on his face. I start to cry again.

He kneels down to where is at my eye level.

"Come on. You tell me."

I look into his eyes. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

He nods as he takes my hand in his.

I look away and tell him about what my mom has been doing to me. I tell him how afraid I was and how much I felt unloved. I look back at him.

"I had no idea." he says after I finish.

I nod at him.

"You need to tell someone about this."

"No, please don't." I felt tears running down my face again.

"Why not? Your mom is hurting you. You need help."

"No I don't. I'm doing fine. Please, PLEASE don't tell anyone." I'm trying my hardest to fight back sobs, but without much luck.

He stands again takes my hands in his.

"Okay. I won't tell if it's that important to you."

"Thank you!" I say as I suddenly jump to my feet and hug him. He stiffens up, but then hugs back.

We pull back a few minutes later and he looks into my eyes. He then gently wipes my tears away.

"You'll be okay." he says.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into school, my arm still wrapped up tightly in my bandage. I head to my locker and put my backpack and coat in, but keep my jacket on.I shut my locker and see Dalton standing behind the door.

"Holy crap!" I say as I jump back a few inches.

"Calm down, Melissa. It's just me." he says.

"Yea. I kinda realize that."

He steps closer to me. "How's that arm doing?" he asks me as quietly as possible.

"Uhh... okay I guess..."

"Is it okay if I look at it?"

I shake my head. "Not now. Wait til after school."

"Okay."

We stand there quietly for a minute.

"Well..." I finally say, breaking the silence. "I really think I should go find my friends. They're probably wondering where I am."

"Right... you go do that."

I turn around and walk up the hallway to the cafeteria, where I see my friends sitting. I sit down next Manic, only to get flanked by Amy, Blaze, and Sonia.

"So, how'd it go?" Amy asked.

"How'd what go?" I asked.

"Your date with Dalton?"

Oh yeah. Dalton and I hung out yesterday. "For the last time, it wasn't a date. And I enjoyed it. We had fun."

It was a half lie. I was obvioulsy stabbed by my mom again. But after Dalton wrapped my arm up in a bandage, we managed to get past my mom and we went down to the park and swung on the swings for a while, basically talking about the past. It was the only part of the day I actually enjoyed.

"Well, glad you had fun then, Missy." Sonia says. She gets up and goes over to another table to talk to some of the cheerleaders. She is one of the cheerleaders.

Then it hits me.

"Wait... is today Friday?"

"Yea, why?" Manic asks.

"Ugh! How could I not realize that it is Friday!"

There was a football game tonight. Why else would Sonia and the other cheerleader be wearing their cheer uniforms. Then that means...  
I look down the hall and realize that Dalton was wearing the football uniform... a red one at that.

"Home game?" I ask.

"Yep. You gonna go?" Manic asks.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my parents."

"Okay, but at least try to come. I'm in the band, you know."

"Yeah, I know Manic."

The bell rings, and I get up and grab my stuff.

"Well, I guess that it's time for another day of hell."

"Yeah, see ya later, Missy."

"See ya!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is where Pokemon begin to come in. :D**

* * *

Once the final bell rings, I rush out of the classroom and head down to my locker.

"Hey! Melissa! Wait up!" I hear.

"Huh?" I stop and turn around to see Dalton running to catch up to me. "Dalton, what are you doing?"

"Trying to catch up with you. I was gonna do something remember?"

I stand there for a second thinking about it. Then I remember.

"Oh... yeah. I totally forgot. Let me go to my locker first."

"Okay."

I find my locker and open it. I throw my books in and grab my bag, put on my coat,then close it again.

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's get the hell outta here."

We start to head up the hallway.

"Looks like Dalton has got himself a girlfriend." I hear voice say from behind us. We stop and turn around to see a guy with longish hair (skater boy kind of hair... I seriously hope you know what I'm talking about...) standing in front of one of the lockers.

"Matt, she isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Then where are you two going?"

"We are gonna hang out for a while."

He looks at the both of us for a minute, then nods and walks away.

"Who was that?" I ask as we start walking again.

"That was my friend, Matt."

"Oh..."

We go out the back door and head towards the woods, where hopefully nobody could see us. I sit my bag down and take off my coat and jacket. He gently grabs my arm and starts to unwrap my arm.

My cut looks horrible! It is still open and bleeding a little.

"Oh God... That's gross." I whisper. He touches it and I flinch and yelp out in pain.

"Sorry." he says as he pulls a bandage out of a bag he had and starts to wrap my arm up in it.

I try my best to concentrate on something else other than him. I look out into the woods and see a few Metapods and Kakunas hanging in the trees, looking at me. I turn away from them and look at Dalton, only to see him concentration on my arm. He stops for a second and looks up at me. I quickly look down at arm, feeling my face grow warm. I watch him start to wrap my arm again.

When he finishes, I reach down and put my jacket and coat back on. He grabs my bag and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I whisper. "Uhh... do you need a ride or anything?"

"Nope, I'll just use my Charizard."

"You have a Charizard?"

He pulls a Pokéball out of his bag and throws it up into the air. A flash of red appears from it and a Charizard emerges from it.

"Whoa! He's huge!"

"Tell me about it." He climbs onto him and stretches his hand out to me. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

I start to back away a little. "I-I don't know. I'm afraid of heights..."

"You'll be fine. I promise. Charizard may look intimidating, but he would never hurt something other a Pokémon." Dalton says as he strokes the side of Charizard's head.

"O-okay." I say as I slowly walk up and grab Dalton's hand. He pulls me up and I wrap my arms around him and hang on tight.

I hear him chuckle then say "Charizard, fly."

Charizard lets out a loud roar and starts to beat his wings. I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap my arms around him tighter.

"You're gonna be okay, Melissa. I promise nothing is going to happen."

I peak an eye open and look down, only to see the top of the trees. I yelp and close my eyes again.

After a few minutes of flying through the air, we start to descend and soon enough we stop. I open my eyes and see that we are in front of my house. I loosen my grip on Dalton.

"See. I told you you were gonna be fine."

"Yea... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

I climb down and look up at him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Right. See ya!"

Charizard takes off again, and I watch them fly away. I sigh as I turn around and go inside. I go to my room and drop my bag on the floor. I pull a Pokéball out and push the button on it, causing it to grow in size. I push the button again and hold it out in front of me and a red light appears from it. I watch as Mew forms from it. When she sees me,she mews happily and starts to circle around me.

"Hey Mew." I whisper.

She stops and looks at me. "Mew?"she questions.

"Oh... nothing... I'm alright."

She shakes her head and starts to go for my coat.

"No Mew. I can do it." I say as I take of my coat and jacket. She looks at my arm and points at it.

"Yes Mew, I am wearing a bandage."

She gives me a sad look and I let out a sigh.

"What am I gonna do about this, Mew?"

She hugs me. I close my eyes and hug back.

"I love you Mew."

"Mew..."


	5. Chapter 5

The game has just ended. I spent most of the game running around with Silver, Blaze, and Sonic. I got my face painted. On one of my cheeks is a paw print, on the other is the number 14. Dalton said he wanted to hang out with me again, so I'm standing outside of the gates, waiting for him to get dressed and meet up with me.

"So, you're Dalton's girlfriend?" I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around and see the guy that teased Dalton in the hallway a few hours earlier.

"I'm not his girlfriend, guy-I-don't-know-the-name-of."

He chuckles. "I'm just fucking with ya." He walks up to me and extends his hand to me. "I'm Matt."

I grab his hand and shake it. "I'm Missy.".

"Hey Missy!" Sonia says as she comes running up to us. "Me, Sonic, and Manic were going to go celebrate our victory at our house, you wanna come?"

I shake my head. "I was gonna hang out with Dalton for a while."

"Okay suit yourself. See ya later!" She runs off.

"She didn't even acknowledge me." he says.

I shrug as I see Dalton running up to us.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asks me.

"Sure."

"Where are you two going anyways?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, there is a party going on, in case you guys are interested."

Dalton looks at me. "What do you say. You wanna go?"

"Uhh... sure."

We head out towards the woods and Dalton releases Charizard again.

"Oh God, not again."

Matt looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"Uh... nothing... let's go."

Dalton climbs onto Charizard extends his hand out to me. I grab it and he pulls me up.I wrap my arms around him. Matt pulls out a Pokeball of his own and releases a Pidgeot. He climbs onto it.

"Okay, fly Charizard."

"Let's go Pidgeot."

Charizard starts flapping his wings and I squeeze my eyes shut and cling to Dalton tighter. I can hear Dalton and Matt having a conversation.

"Why is Missy clinging to you?"

I peak an eye open and see Dalton looking at me.

"Because she is afraid of heights."

I close my eyes again. "Please tell me that we are almost there."

"Don't worry, we are."

Soon enough, I feel us start to descend. Once I feel Charizard land, I open my eyes and climb down.

"Damn, didn't think I would see someone freak out that much over flying." Matt says as he jump off of his Pidgeot and strokes it's neck, causing it to cry out happily.

I shiver at the thought of flying. "Hate it with a passion."

Dalton gets off of Charizard and strokes his neck. "It's over now, Melissa. You don't have to worry about it."

I let out a sigh. "Okay. Let's just go inside. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

They return their Pokemon and we head inside.

It is packed in there. There was loud music playing and a few people dancing to it. Many people were crowded around the drink table.

"Oh God." I whisper as I see some people walking around like they were already drunk.

"Just ignore them." Dalton says as we head towards the drink table. He pours me a drink and hands it to me, then pours himself one. I look down at it for a second before I look up at him.

"I don't know..." I say. "I've never drank before."

"Just give it a try, and if you don't like it, then you can throw it out."

I look down at it again before I slowly take it to my lips and drink a little. It tasted weird.

"Like it?"

"Tastes weird." I take another sip.

"It's like that the first time you drink. You'll get used to it."

I shrug as I take another sip. He leads me away from the table and towards a sofa. Once there, we take a seat.

"Congrats on your win tonight." I say.

"Thanks. Why do you have my jersey number painted on my face?"

I feel myself blush and I look away. "I was cheering you on. So I just thought that... I don't know."

He chuckles. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. I was just teasing you."

I look at him again. "Right." I take another drink.

We continue to talk and soon enough, we finish our drinks.

"You want another?"

"Sure..."

He gets up and goes over to the drink table. I lean back and let out another sigh. I close my eyes and listen to the music.

"Well, well, if it isn't Missy."

"Huh."I say as I open my eyes and see Miranda standing in front of me. "What do you want Miranda?"

She sits down next to me. "I've noticed that you and Dalton have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yea, so?"

"Why would you be hanging out with him so much?"

"Because-"

"Are you two dating?"

"No. We are just friends. That's probably all we'll ever be."

"Good. Cause he's mine."

I look at her. "I thought you two were just friends."

"We are. But some day, he'll be mine."

"Okay. Whatever."

"We're going to prom together, you know."

"So I've heard..."

"There, we can slow dance together, then I'll look into his eyes and he'll smile at me. Then, he'll lean in slowly and we'll kiss."

I give her a crazy look. "Have you been reading too many fan fictions or something? I highly doubt something like that will happen."

"What the hell do you know?"

I shrug. "Even if you two do get together, it probably won't be at the prom."

"Who would you know! You know nothing about love!"

At that moment, Dalton comes back with our drinks.

"Hahaha! That is SO funny, Missy!" she says suddenly. I have a confused look on my face. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then, Missy." She turns around to leave and pretends to see Dalton.

"Oh, hey Dalton! I didn't see you there."

"Hey Miranda."

"Well, I was just having a pleasant conversation with Missy here. I should probably be going. I'll see you later."

"Yea... see ya."

Miranda walks away, then looks back at us and gives me a dirty look. I roll my eyes and Dalton sits down next to me.

"Let me guess, Miranda was acting like a bitch."

"Yep."

"Don't worry, Melissa. She's like that."

"I'm not."

He hands me a drink. I just stare down at it. Suddenly, I don't want to be there. I want to be anywhere but there.

"You okay?" I hear Dalton ask.

"Can we go please. I don't feel so comfortable here."

"Sure." He takes my cup from me and sits it down on a table near the couch. We then get up and head towards the door. He pulls out a Pokeball and releases his Charizard. We climb on and Charizard takes off. I close my eyes and cling onto Dalton tightly.

"You want to go home?" he asks me.

"Hell no! I want to be anywhere but home."

"Right."

We fly for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey, Melissa. I want you to look at something."

"What is it."

"Open your eyes and look down."

"No! I'm scared."

"I promise you nothing is going to happen. I just want you to see this."

"No."

"Just for a second. They you can close your eyes again."

I sigh as I peak an eye open and look down. I then open my other eye when I saw it. It's our town. I never thought it was so pretty from so high up at night.

"Whoa." I whisper.

"I know."

"It's beautiful." I look at him. "I didn't think our town was so pretty from up here."

"You never know what you'll discover until take the risk."

"I've been so scared of heights that I never thought of flying. I don't even let Silver lift me up with his telekinesis."

He looks back at me. "Not even once."

"No. I don't even have a Pokemon that can fly. The closest Pokemon I have that can fly would be my Mew, and it's not big enough to take me anywhere."

He smiles at me. I smile back.

"You know... homecoming is a few weeks away." he says.

"Yea?"

"Do you have a date to the dance?"

"No... why?"

"Maybe we could go together... you know... as friends..."

I smile. "I'd love to."

He smiles again. "Then it's a date."

I look down at the city again, feeling super happy. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this was the best day ever...


	6. Chapter 6

My friend Rouge called me this morning and asked me to come by after school. So here I am standing in front of her front door. I let out a sigh and knock on the door. A few seconds later, she opens the door.

"Missy! It's sooooo great to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"Come on in." She opens the door wide enough for me to walk in. I follow her into the living room and see Shadow sitting on the sofa, petting his Umbreon.

"Hey Shadow." I say.

He looks at me. "Hey Missy."

I pull out a Pokeball and release my Glaceon. She looks up at me and says "Glaaaa."

Shadow's Umbreon noticed Glaceon and jumps down from Shadow's lap. Soon enough, they are running around and playing together. I smile as I follow Rouge down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask her.

"We are in here because I wanted to show you this."

She opens her closet and pulls out a dress. I gasp. It was blue and sparkley with long sleeves. It looked like it was knee length, too.

"I heard that you got a date for homecoming. Since it was semi-formal this year, I went out and got you a dress. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. You want to try it on?"

"Hell yea I do!"

"Okay hon, I'll step out of the room so you can change."

"Thanks."

She leaves and I start to change. I take off my jacket and look down at my arm. I loo at my cut from a few weeks ago. It's finally turned into a scab, but it hurts like hell whenever I touch it. I then take off my shirt and my jeans and slip on the dress. I walk over to the mirror and examine my look. The dress does go down to my knees. And, luckily, none of my scars can be seen. I smile as I open the door and go into the living room to find Shadow and Rouge sitting on the sofa.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Whoa..." Shadow says when he sees me.

"It looks amazing on you, hon. He'll be totally impressed." Rouge says.

"Who'll be impressed?"

"Missy's date."

"Date?" Shadow gives me a suspicious look.

Shadow is basically like a second father to me. He's been there for me since the day I met him.

"It's not really a date, Shadow. We're only friends, I swear."

"Hmmmm... I'd still like to meet him before this dance."

"I don't know. The dance is only a few days away. I'm just lucky I've got a dress now."

"I understand."

"I'm going to go change back into regular clothes now."

"You go do that, hon." Rouge says.

I go back into the bedroom and change back into my regular clothing. I smile as I think about how great Saturday night was gonna be...


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the homecoming dance. I was at Amy's house. She told me that she wanted to help my do my hair, makeup, and stuff because she thinks that I really was on a date with Dalton. I kept telling her that we were going as friends, but she wouldn't listen. So here I am, sitting in her bedroom, her curling my hair while I have my arms crossed and am pouting. I didn't want to do anything special with my look. I was just going to leave my hair down like it always is and put on a little makeup.

"Amy, I told you that I didn't want to do anything special with my look."

"Missy, you are on your very first date. You need to look absolutely perfect for it."

I feel my face warm up. She is right. This would be my first date... that is, if it were a real date.

"It isn't a date, Amy. How many times do I have to tell you this."

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, but I won't believe it."

"Amy!"

She finishes curling my hair and sprays it to keep it from falling out of it's curl. She then grabs her makeup bag and turns the swivvle chair to where I am facing her.

"Seriously, Amy. Please don't go overboard on the makeup. You know how much I hate it."

"Mmm hmm." she mumbles as she opens the bag and takes out some eye shadow. She opens one of them and applies some to the brush. "Close your eyes."

"Fine." I close my eyes and I feel her put some on me. I hear her rummage through her bag again.

"Open your eyes and look up."

I open my eyes. "Huh?"

She is holding a pencil like thing in her hand.

"What the hell is that?"

"What!? You don't know what this is? This is eyeliner. Now look up so I can put some on."

I roll my eyes and I look up. I feel the pencil on my skin just below my eye. After a few seconds, finishes that job and takes out some mascara. She applies it to my eyelashes and then applies blush to my cheeks. Last but not least, she pulls out some lipstick.

"Whoa! Amy! That is where I draw the line!"

"Oh, relax, Missy. I'm almost done. Pucker up."

I groan and pucker up and she applies it to my lips.

"There. You're done."

"Finally!" I say as I get up and stand in front of the mirror. "Whoa..."

I look amazing. My hair curls halfway down my back. My makeup looks amazing and matches my dress. I spin around and my dress flies a little.

"Amy. Wow. I look... amazing."

"I knew that you would like it." She is standing behind me now, wearing her dress and makeup that she did before I got here.

The doorbell rings.

"That's probably either my date or your date." Amy says as she leaves the room, and I follow her.

She managed to convince Sonic to go with her. She really didn't even have to convince him. She just asked him and he said yes. It was a surprise for everyone.

We go into the living room and she opens the door, only to fine, to our surprise, Shadow standing there.

"Shadow!? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I want to meet your date." He says as he walks past Amy and into the house. "I told you that I wanted to meet him before tonight."

"So you thought that you could meet him by coming over to my house and waiting?" Amy says.

"You got a better idea?"

She shrugs. I go and sit on the sofa and wait.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell sounds again. Amy answers the door and, luckily, Dalton is standing there, wearing a suit. I jump to my feet and walk up to him.

"Hey Dalton." I say.

"Whoa... Melissa... you look..." he said, having trouble talking.

"Let's just go before..."

"Wait a second, Missy." Shadow says from behind me.

I turn around and see him standing behind me.

"Aww crap, he caught me." I say as I step aside. "Dalton, this is Shadow. He said he wanted to meet you before we left." I glare as Shadow.

"Uh... hi?" Dalton says.

Shadow looks him up and down, then looks at me and nods. I knew that meant that he approves.

"Great!" I say as I walk out the door with Dalton. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Missy. I'll meet up with at the dance." I hear Amy call after us.

"Don't try anything on her, boy." Shadow says.

I blush as I turn around and yell "Shadow! We aren't even dating!"

I hear Dalton chuckle as he grabs my arm and pulls me away. "It's okay, Melissa. Let's get going."

He pulls out a Pokeball and releases Charizard.

"Are you sure riding on Charizard is a good idea? I'm wearing a dress."

"It's okay. You're gonna be sitting on my lap."

"What?"

He shrugs. "Why not? You're wearing a dress."

I stare blankly at him.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen."

"O-okay."

He climbs onto Charizard, the takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Hang on tight." he says as Charizard starts to flap his wings and we take off.

"Oh God." I whisper as I fight the urge to close my eyes. I look down at all the lights of the town and gulp. It is a pretty view, but the fact that I am sitting on someone's lap instead of on Charizard scares me to death.

Soon enough, Charizard starts to descend and we land on the ground outside of the school. Dalton holds onto me as he climbs down from Charizard and places me on my feet. He strokes Charizard's neck and returns him to his Pokeball.

"Let's go inside." he says as he links his arm with mine.

"Okay." I whisper as we start to head inside. We enter through the back door of the cafeteria and see that it is decorated with streamers and balloons and the lights were dimmed. There was a DJ booth set up at one area of the cafeteria. Some people were dancing to the music. I look over at the tables set up along the back wall and see my friends Sonia, Manic, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles. I break out of Dalton's grip and grab his wrist.

"Come on." I say as I take him over to my friends.

"Whoa, Missy. You look amazing!" Manic says when he sees me.

"Amy did a good job on you makeup and hair." Sonia says.

"Yes, yes she did." I say as I flip my hair.

Soon enough, I see Amy and Sonic walk in through the back doors, Amy wearing a semi-long dress and Sonic wearing a blue bow tie.

"Wow, Sonic. You're looking sharp." I say as I admire his bow tie.

"Thanks." He says then laughs.

I look over at my other friends. Sonia is wearing a long purple dress that has red and white designs all over it. Blaze is wearing a purple and white knee length dress. Manic is wearing his orange vest, but, is wearing a tie. Knuckles is wearing a red bowtie. Silver is wearing an aqua colored tie.  
I smile at all of my friends as the song changes to Smile by Uncle Kracker. Soon enough, everyone is getting together and dancing. Silver is dancing with Blaze, Sonic is dancing with Amy, Knuckles is dancing with Sonia, and Manic is dancing with Cayla, another one of my friends.

"You wanna dance?" Dalton asks me.

"Sure." I say. He takes my handand leads me out to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. He start to move slowly together.

"So..." he begins.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You look amazing tonight."

I smile. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

He smiles back at me. "Thanks." We dance in silence for a few seconds.

"Has your mom attacked you lately?" he whispers to me.

I shake my head. "Not lately."

He smiles. "Good."

I smile again. I suddenly wanted him to kiss me. We were dancing very close together to a slow song. It seemed like the right thing to do. But, instead, I just lay my head down on his shoulder. I close my eyes as I continue to listen to the song...


	8. Chapter 8

It is now December. Things have been kinda crazy around here lately. Christmas is about a week away, and I've been busy wrapping my family's presents. I haven't been attacked by my mom much lately, thank God! She has beat me a few times and left bruises on my arms, but they healed.

It is a Saturday afternoon. I've spent most of the day cleaning the house and now I am wrapping presents. Mew has been helping me. She would get me some tape whenever I needed it.

I fold the paper of a present down neatly, and stick out my hand.

"Tape please." I say.

"Mew..." I hear.

I look up and see Mew all tangled up in the tape.

"Mew!? What are you doing?"

"Mew mew."

"I told you, tape is not a toy." I set down the present and start to untangle Mew from the tape.

"Damn, you really stuck in there."

"Mew..."

I grab the knife off the table and start to cut her out of it. Once she is free, she starts to circle around me, mewing happily.

"Okay, I think you've helped me enough for today." I grab her Pokeball. "Return." I point the Pokeball at her and she disappears in a red light.

"Melissa, how you doing out here." I hear my mom's voice say, making me cringe in fear.

"F-fine..." I call back in fear.

I hear footsteps and my mom appears in the doorway. She sees the tape-ball, then looks at me.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Nothing! I've been wrapping presents, I swear!"

"Then what is that?" She points at the tape-ball.

"It wasn't me! I swear."

"You are the only one out here. Don't lie to me."

"It wasn't me, it was Mew."

She walks out here and slaps me across the face. "Quit lying to me! You have been wasting tape, don't deny it!"

"I'm not lying!"

She grabs the knife off the table.

Aww, shit!

"You are nothing but a selfish little liar!" She lunges it at me, but I move out of the way, causing her to only cut me.

"You got lucky this time, you little bitch. Stop wasting the tape." She drops the knife on the table and leaves. I look down at my arm and saw that I had a pretty bad cut. It was bleeding.

"Fuck." I whisper as I run to the bathroom and grab the box of bandages. I wrap my arm up in it, then head back towards the room I was wrapping presents in. On my way there, I hear a knock on the door. I stop and go into the living room and look through the window.

"Oh my God!" I open the door and Dalton walks in. "Dalton!" I say as I hug him.

"Whoa! Melissa. Are you okay?"

I look up at him. "It happened again." I whisper.

* * *

We are sitting outside of the local Dairy Queen, eating ice cream. Dalton suggested that we go get some ice cream, since I started crying when I tried to tell him what had happened.

"So..." he begins. I look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I look at him for a few seconds, then look down at my ice cream.

"Well, I was wrapping presents, and Mew was helping me. I guess she got bored because the next thing I knew, she was all tangled up in the tape. I cut her out of it and returned her to her Pokeball. My mom then comes in. She sees the tape and gets mad, grabs the knife, and tries to stab me. I move out of the way, but she still cuts me. After that, she calls me a lucky bitch and leaves." I let out a sad sigh. "Why does she keep doing this to me?"

"I don't know, Melissa."

I take a few licks of my ice cream.

"You know..." I hear him begin. I look up at him.

"Yes?"

"My mom is having a Christmas party tonight."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come. It'll help get your mind off of what happened today."

I smile. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

When we arrive at Dalton's house, he leads me inside. The moment we step through the door, I hear a high pitched squeal and Dalton gets attacked in a hug by a little girl who looked to be about five years old.

"Dalty!" she squeals.

"Haley! Do you have to hug me every time you see me?"

She giggles and lets him go. She looks up at me. "Who is she?"

"This is my friend, Melissa."

I kneel down to her level.

"Hi sweetie."

"Are you Dalty's girlfriend?"

I feel my face go red. "Uh... no. We're just friends."

She smiles and runs off. I stand up and look at Dalton.

"Well, that was kinda embarrassing."

He laughs and grabs my wrist.

"C'mon, lets go."

* * *

Its been a few hours. I've been having fun talking to Dalton's family. After a while, I begin to get thirsty, so Dalton takes me into the kitchen so we can get a drink.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Uhh... what do you have?"

He looks at me. "We got beer."

"I want that."

He gives me a surprised look. "Really?"

I laugh. "I'm kidding. What else do you got?"

"We have Sun Drop. You want that?"

"Yes. I love Sun Drop."

He grabs a can from the fridge and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say as I open it and take a sip.

"Do you sip everything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause every time you take a drink of something, you just sip it."

"What do you want me to do, chug it?"

"I don't know. I was just sayin'."

I give him a look, and take a big drink of my soda and swallow it in one big gulp.

"Damn. I didn't actually want you to take a big drink."

I shrug as I take another drink. I then sit it down on the counter and start to head back into the other room.

"Wait..." I hear him say. I stop and look back at him.

"Yeah, Dalton?"

"Look up."

I look up and see that we were standing under a mistletoe.

"Oh..." I look back at him and feel my face start to get starts to get a little closer.

"You know that means that we have to kiss now..."

I nod, starting to feel very anxious. His face inches a little closer to mine, and I look away. He places his hand on my cheek, and I look at him. I shiver a little, feeling a little nervous.

"It's okay..." he whispers.

He then gently presses his lips against mine. I feel my face heat up a little more. I eventually find the will to kiss back after as my eyes flutter shut. I feel him smile gently as he places his other hand on my other cheek. After a few more seconds, he pulls back.I open my eyes and look into his. I feel myself start to smile as he places his forehead against mine. He smiles back at me.

"That was pretty good..." he whispers.

My smile gets bigger. "Yeah..."

"Melissa... I like you a lot. I really do..."

"I do too..."

"I want to be more than just friends..."

"Me too..."

"Will you be my girl?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

He leans in and kisses me again. I close my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him push me up against the wall. There was a lot of passion involved in the kiss, and I could feel sparks flying between us. When he pulls back about a minute later, he smiles at me and I lay my head down on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

It's a few days after Christmas. I was walking down the street, on my way to Blaze's house, with Mew floating along beside me. My fingers were rubbing my locket, the one that Dalton gave me the night I went to his house and he kissed me. I let out a happy sigh just thinking about it.

"Mew?" I hear Mew say.

"Oh, nothing, Mew. I was just thinking about something."

"Mew?" she said, in a different tone this time.

"It's a secret, Mew."

Dalton and I decided to keep our relationship on the down-low.

"Mew!"

"Yes I do, Mew. I tell you a lot of things. But there are certain things I can't tell you."

"Mew?"

"Like... about where babies come from."

"Mew!?"

"Yeah... I kinda had nothing to retaliate with..."

"Mew."

I feel something tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Dalton standing behind me.

"Dalton!" I say as I hug him. Oh, how I wanted to place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him!

"Melissa!" he says, then leans in and whispers "I missed you."

I feel my face warm up as I pull back.

"Where are you two going?"

"Oh, we were on our way to Blaze's house. You wanna come?"

"Sure let's go." He takes a few steps ahead of us, then stops and looks back at us. "Uh... where does she live?"

I laugh. "Follow me, we aren't far away from her house."

We start to walk. We turn down a street and climb the steps of a purple house, only to find a note on the door:

Missy,

I went to Sonic's house. Meet up with me there.

Blaze

"Oh great. Now we have to go to Sonic's." I say.

"What!?"

"Don't worry. Sonic's house is only a block away. Follow me... again."

We step down the steps and walk down a block to a brick house. I knock on the door, and a few seconds later, Sonic's mom answers the door.

"Missy. It's been a while since I've seen you." she says as she hugs me.

"Yeah. I've been very busy lately."

She releases me and sees Dalton standing behind me.

"Who's that?"

"That's Dalton. He's one of my friends."

"Hi, I'm Aleena. I'm Sonic's, Sonia's, and Manic's mom." she says as she extends her hand out to him.

"Hi."

"Mew!" Mew says as she suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Hi, Mew. I haven't seen you in a long time either."

"Mew mew!"

"Where's Sonic and the others at?"

"They're in the backyard."

"Okay, thanks." We walk past her and through the backdoor into the backyard. There, I saw Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Missy."

"Mew!" Mew says as she starts to float around everyone. She gets really close to Knuckles, who tries to grab her, only to have her float just out of his reach. She giggles as she goes and sits on Silver's head.

"Mew... must you do that every time?"

"Mew!"

Dalton and I walk down the porch steps.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Knuckles and Sonic were about to battle to see who is better." Sonia says, bored.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Sonic and Knuckles stand on opposite sides of the yard while everyone else stands on the sidelines.

Sonic pulls out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Speedy!" Sonic throws it and his Jolteon appears in a red light.

"Go, Infernape!" Knuckles yells as he releases his Infernape.

I roll my eyes. I could tell that this battle was gonna take a while, so I turn around and back inside. I climb up the stairs and go into Sonic's room. I look at the photos on the wall, which mostly composed him and his friends. I smile as I look at the photo of him, Sonia, and Manic posing together, with me sneaking up behind them.

"Melissa?" I hear. I jump and look at the door and see Dalton standing there.

"Oh God! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, but I noticed you go into the house."

"Yea?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea..."

He walks up to me. "Has she got you lately?"

I look up into his eyes and shake my head.

He smiles. "Good."

We continue to stare into each others eyes. He starts to run his fingers through my hair.

"Dalton?"

"Yea?"

"Kiss me..."

He smiles. "I can do that..." he leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"No... I want it longer."

He leans in and gives me another kiss, but pulls back yet again.

"Dalton..." I whine.

"I'm sorry. I still wanna keep this a secret."

"Me too... but I've been craving a kiss ever since I saw you. We're alone. Why not?"

He shrugs. He pulls me into a hug, and I stand on my toes and lay my head down on his shoulder. "I don't know. Someone could walk in on us."

"We can close the door."

He shakes his head.

"You're so stubborn!"

"So are you."

I smile as I remove my head and look into his eyes.

"Please."

He smirks as he leans in and presses his lips against mine again. I place my hand on the back of his to keep him from pulling back. I feel him smirk as he reaches back and grabs my hand.

"Dalton..." I moan out on his lips.

"I was just messing with you, babe." he says as he wraps an arm around my waist and dips me a little. I gasp as I wrap my arms around his neck in surprise.

His free hand starts to run through my hair as I feel his tongue start to caress my lips. I smile as I feel his tongue slip into my mouth and start to explore it slowly. I find myself moaning out as his tongue starts to play with mine. He pulls me back to my feet and pulls back unexpectedly.

"Dalton..." I whine.

"It's okay..." he whispers. "I think we should be going back outside. The others might be looking for us.

I sigh. "I guess you're right. Let's go."

We leave the room, go back downstairs, and go into the backyard. I see Knuckles's Infernape on the ground, knocked out, and a tired looking Jolteon standing nearby. Sonic was rejoycing while Knuckles was grumbling as he returned his Pokemon.


	10. Chapter 10

It is now the first Saturday in January. I was at home, cleaning the house so I could go hang out with my friends. After a few hours, I am finally finished.

"Mom, I'm finished. I'm going now." I yell as I grab my coat and head for the door.

"Hold on!" she yells. I stop in my tracks. "Get your ass in the kitchen."

Oh crap. What did I do now?I thought as I drop my coat and walk into the kitchen.

"This house isn't clean."

"Uhh... yes it is. I just spent three hours cleaning it."

"It's not good enough."

"What!? I just spent three hours of my life cleaning. How is it not good enough?"

She rubs her finger on the counter and holds it up to me. "See."

"There is nothing on your finger. You're just doing this to be a bitch."

She slaps me.

"Ow! What the hell?"

She slaps me again.

"Quit slapping me."

She pulls out a knife. I start to back away in fear.

"You are a selfish little bitch." she growls as she grabs me and tries to stab me in the chest. I grab her arm and start to fight.

"There's no use in fighting. You're not gonna win." she says in a dark voice I've never heard her use before.

I grit my teeth as I try to push her back. I eventually slip up and she stabs me... in my side. (You know. The stomach area. Down low. I don't know how to explain it. I seriously hope you get what I'm saying.) I suck in a painful as I fight off the urge to scream.

"Why are you even trying. You will never win this fight." she says as she pushes it in deeper.

"Why are you doing this to me." I say through gritted teeth.

"Because I don't like you. I never have. You have been nothing but trouble since the day you were born."

Well, that was a major stab to the heart. She never liked me? That doesn't sound right.

She pulls the knife out of me and pushes me to the floor. I look up at her and she smiles evilly. I stand up, and, without thinking, I punch her as hard as I could straight in the face. She flies back and hits her head on the refrigerator, knocking her out.I look down at my wound. There was blood gushing out of it.

"Shit." I grumble as go outside, not caring that I wasn't wearing a coat. I pull out a phone and text Dalton, telling him to meet me at the ball park. I limp there as fast as I could. Once there, I collapse onto the grass. I let out a loud enough, I hear a thump and the sound of running.

"Melissa!?"

I look up and see Dalton running towards me.

"Dalton..."

He reaches me and kneels down in front of me.

"What happened?"

"Take a look for yourself..." I say as I struggle into a sitting position, reveling my flesh wound.

"Oh shit!" he says. "What the hell happened."

"My mom! What else do you think? She got me again."

"This isn't good. We need to get you to a hospital... fast!" He lifts me up into his arms and pulls out a Pokeball. "Alakazam, I need your help."  
An Alakazam appears in a red light and looks at us.

"Teleport us to the nearest hospital. It's an emergency."

It nods at us. That is the last thing I remember before passing out...


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly begin to wake up. I open my eyes slowly, to find that everything was blurry.

"Mmmm" I groan out.

"Melissa?" I hear.

"Huh?" I look in the direction of the voice. "Dalton?"

"Yes." I feel him take my hand.

"Wha... What happened?"

My vision starts to clear up a little and I can see him.

"I took you to the hospital. Your mom stabbed you."

"Oh... oh yeah..."

He leans in and whispers "My mom's here. I told her happened and... she wants to talk to you about it."

"Dalton... I told you not to tell anybody..."

"I know... but I couldn't stand to see you get hurt anymore."

His mom comes in. Dalton lets go of my hand.

"Hey... are you okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah... I think so..."

"Tell me... what happened?"

"Well..." I start to think back to what happened. "I was cleaning the house. I told her that I was finished. She told me that it wasn't good enough, even though I spent three hours cleaning. I told her that she was being a bitch... and she slapped me. Then, she grabs a knife and tries to stab me in the chest. I try to fight it, to get her away from me. She told me that there was no use in fighting because I wasn't gonna win. I slip and she stabs me." I look down and shake my head. "She tells me that she never loved me, pulls the knife out, and pushes me to the floor. I stand up, punch her in the face, and leave." I look up at Dalton. "I text Dalton and told him to meet me at the ball park. When he got there, he freaked out and took me to the hospital."

"I see..." she says when I finish.

"Mom... this isn't the first time Melissa was attacked by her."

"It's not?"

"No. Melissa has been getting abused for several months now." He looks me in the eyes. "I was the only one that knew about it and she made me swear that I wouldn't tell anybody about it."

"Why didn't you want anybody to know about it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I just thought that it was a phase. That she would eventually quit and everything would go back to normal."

"This is serious. I'm calling the police."

"Wait..."

She stops and looks at me.

"I know someone better that you can call about this."

"Who?"

I look over and see my phone sitting on the table next to me. I grab it and pull up a number. "We call Shadow. He's a GUN agent. And I know that when he hears about this, he'll get on it right away."

"Got it."

I hand her my phone and she leaves the room. Dalton grabs my hands again. I look at him, and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not... I was kinda wanting to end it..." I feel tears sting my eyes. "I feel like I'm living in a living hell."

"Hey. Don't talk like that."

I look into his eyes. "Dalton..."

He leans in and gives me a quick kiss.

"I..." I feel tears running down my face now. He wipes away my tears with his fingers.

"It's okay. I'm here."

I look into his eyes. "I love you..." I whisper.

He smiles. "I love you too..."

He then leans in and kisses me again. I close my eyes and kiss back. We sit there and kiss for a few minutes. Then we hear a knock on the door, and we jump and pull back from each other.

"Whoa... didn't mean to disturb you." I hear. I look up and see Matt.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Dalton told me that you were hurt. So... I decided to come see if you were okay."

"Well... okay... I'm feeling better..."

"Yeah. I could tell, since you were mackin' on my best friend."

I blink dumbfounded and feel my face grow hot.

"Matt. Leave her alone." Dalton says as he presses his forehead against mine.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that your mom was hurting you!?" Shadow practically yells at me.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was just a phase!"

"No!"

I give him a fearful look. He rarely ever yells at me, so I'm basically freaking out. He lets out a loud sigh.

"Missy... many kids are victims of child abuse. Many of them go untold and sometimes the child gets killed."

"Yeah, I know..."

"I thought you were different. You tell me everything. I don't get why you didn't tell me that you were getting hurt."

"It was my mom... I don't know... I just..."

He shakes his head and sits in the chair next to me.

"Missy... you're like a daughter to me. I just trying to protect you is all."

"Shadow... she told me that she never loved me..."

"What? That can't be right."

"That's what she said. She told me that I was nothin' but trouble since the day I was born."

"Hmm... I don't know what to say..."

"Maybe she's secretly working for Eggman?"

"I doubt that. Anyways, we took care of your mom. She is on her way to the federal jail right now."

"Yay. Now I won't have to worry about getting hurt by her anymore."

There was a knock on the door. I look up as the door opens and Dalton pops his head in.

"Can I come back in yet?"

I look at Shadow.

"Fine."

Dalton comes in and Shadow gets up to leave.

"Wait Shadow."

He looks back at me.

"There is something that I should really tell you."

"What is it?" He looks me straight in my eyes, causing to shiver a little. I know I don't have to fear him, but his eyes are so intimidating. I don't know why though. I guess it's because they are red.

"Dalton and I are dating."

Shadow glares at Dalton.

"You better not hurt her."

"Not planning on it."

Shadow walks past Dalton and leaves. Dalton comes over and sits by me again.

"Damn. Why is he so intimidating?"

"I don't know. He's always been like that."

Dalton looks at me and grabs my hands.

"My mom made a few calls. You get to live with me."

"Seriously!?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" I hug him, only to feel as sharp pain on my side, causing me to flinch back and yelp out in pain.

"Don't move too much."

"Right... I forgot."

He smiles at me as he leans in and kisses me. I smile and I close my eyes and kiss back, thinking about how my life changed in just a few hours...


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks have passed. I was released from the hospital. My cut has healed, but it left behind an ugly scar. It was the day before Valentine's day. Dalton and I were at Dalton's house, with is my house now since I was allowed to move in. I was sitting on the sofa, sitting in Dalton's lap, strumming on a guitar. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were there. There was music playing in the background.

"So, tomorrow's Valentine's Day, Missy." Sonia suddenly brings up.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You and Dalton have any plans?"

I look up at him. "I dunno. Do we?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Whatever you're planning, it'd better be after 5."

"I know. Musical practice."

Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas starts to play, and I begin to strum along to the song.

"What about you Sonia? Any plans?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Sonic?"

"No, not really." He says.

"Really? Not even with Amy?"

His face starts to go red. "Uh..."

I let out a laugh and look at Manic. "What about you Manic?"

"Nope. Since I broke up with Jess, I haven't been able to find another girl."

"Dude, Jess cheated on you. You had to let her go."

"But-"

"Forget about her, bro, and listen to this song."

The song hits the chorus, and I start to sing along.

"Heed the advice and move on."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Jerk."

He sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh as I lean back against Dalton and sing another part of the song.

Dalton holds me closer to me.

"Sing more." he whispers into my ear.

"But this is a song about a break-up with a guy that was cheating on you."

"So what. I love your voice."

"Hmm... maybe later."

He leans in and presses his lips against mine. Time seemed to slow down and it felt like we were the only people in the room. When he pull back a minute later, I let out a happy sigh.

"I love it when you do that." I whisper.

He smiles as he leans his forhead against mine.

* * *

We walk into school the next day, holding hands. We go down the hallway to our lockers.

"Hey, I've gotta go talk to one of my teachers real quick. I'll be right back." He leans in and gives me a quick kiss and walks away. I let out a happy sigh and I lean back against the lockers.

"Well, I see that the slut is trying to steal my man again." I hear a voice say. I turn my head and see Miranda standing there, hands one her hips, with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Well, if it ain't the bitch." I say as I stand straight again.

"What'd you call me?"

"You don't scare me."

"Oh yea? I know your one weakness." She says as she walks around me, as if she were stalking her prey. "I could easily... kill you off."

I shiver a little. "If you hurt me, Dalton would never speak with you again. Hell, he wouldn't even go to prom with you. He'd dump you, just like that."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so. Dalton and I are meant to be together. If anything, he'd be dumping you for me?" I turn my head and glare at her, since she was standing behind me. "If he doesn't dump you, well, then, I'd have to find a way to get him to do it."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? I have my ways. I get everything I want, when I want it. And I want Dalton, so you might as well kiss your boyfriend good-bye, you slut."

"I wouldn't count on it." I hear an angry voice say from up the hallway. We both turn around and see Dalton standing at the end of the hallway, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Dalton!" Miranda says with fake happiness. "We were just talking about-"

"Can it, Miranda!" Dalton growls as he stalks down the hallway rather quickly. "Heard everything you said to Melissa."

She has a shocked look on her face. "I don't-"

"I said to shut up! You've been threatening to hurt my girlfriend. Over what? So you could go to the prom with me? You might as well forget about it, cause I'm not going with you."

"What!? But Dalton. You and I were meant to be. The love calculator said so."

"Bitch, you and I both know that that shit is fake." I say.

"Shut the fuck up you slut... I mean-"

"Forget it, Miranda. I'm going to prom with you." He walks up to me and wraps an arm around me. "I'm going to prom with the one girl I should've been going with in the first place."

I look up at him. "You mean..."

"Yes. I love you, and I want you to be my prom date."

I smile up at him. "I would be honored."

* * *

"Guess who asked me to prom!" I say when I get to Amy's house that afternoon.

"OMG! Congrats!" Amy says as we hug and I let out a happy laugh.

"And, Dalton made Miranda cry today."

"Good, that bitch needed to be taught a lesson." I hear Blaze say from the sofa.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?"

"I have a date with Silver tonight."

"Oh, that's great." I see Sonia sitting next to Blaze, along with Cream. "But why are Cream and Sonia here?"

"Moral support." Sonia says.

"We're here to help you three get ready for you dates tonight."

"Amy, Sonic asked you on a date?"

"Yep. It was short notice, but I don't really care. I'm gonna be totally prepared."

"C'mon. Let's go get ready." Blaze says and we all go into Amy's room. In there, Amy had ALL of her makeup set up all over her room.

"Amy... this is just a date. We aren't going to the circus."

"Well, Cream wanted to see what makeup I had."

"Cream."

"I'm sorry. Let's get started."

* * *

"I had fun tonight." I whisper as Dalton pulls into the driveway to the house.

"Yea. Me too."

I smile as I look at him.

"You know I love you, I really do." I say in a sing-song voice.

He smiles back. "I love you too. What song is that from?"

"In Another Life by The Veronicas."

He gets out of the car, walks around to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for me.

"Thank you, baby."

He shuts the door and links his arm in with mine. We go into his house and go to his bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it. I wrap my arms around his neck and we begin to kiss. He presses me up against the door and his hands go up my shirt and begins to feel my sides. I pull back from him and look into his eyes.

"Dalton..." I whisper. "I don't know about this."

"I know. I love you more than anything in this world. If you're not ready, I understand."

I shake my head. "It's not that I'm not ready, I am, but... now that it's happening, I'm a little nervous."

He presses his forehead against mine. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

* * *

We lie there in his bed, sweating and panting to catch our breath.

"Oh God. That was wonderful." He says as he looks down at me.

I look up into his eyes and nod. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head down on his bare chest.

"You were pretty good, for a virgin."

I glare up at him. "Oh, quiet you. I can't help that was my first time."

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." I breathe out as I close my eyes.

"I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

As months passed, prom got closer, and me and my friends were getting prepared for that magical night. Me, Blaze, Sonia, and Amy went and bought dresses. We bought other things too, like makeup (against my wishes), shoes, and jewelry. The boys also got ready by renting tuxedos and buying ties.

My dress was really pretty. It a long blue dress, with brown leopard prints down the skirt. My shoes were silver high heels. I pair of blue dangling ear rings and a matching necklace.

The night of prom, I went over to Amy's house and she curled my hair, painted my nails, and did my makeup. When I went back to the house, Dalton freaked out.

"Oh my God..." he whispers.

"Well... what do you think?"

"You look..." He seemed to be lost for words.

I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his neck, stood on my toes, and kissed him on the lips. He wraps his arms around my back and kisses back. After a few seconds, he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"You look beautiful."

I smile at him. "So do you."

He chuckles as he kisses my forehead.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea."

"Wait! Not before I take some pictures." Dalton's mom says as she bounds down the stairs.

"Mom!" Dalton says embarrassed.

"It's fine, Dalton. At least you have a mom." I say as I let out a sad sigh.

"Hey..." He wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. "Everything's alright. She's not gonna get you here."

"I know."

He lets me go and we pose for the picture. After we were done, we leave and head to the school. Once there, we walk down the red carpet and go into the gym.

The gym looked amazing. There were streamers everywhere. The lights were dimmed. There was a disco ball in the middle of the gym. There was a feeling of magic in the air.

"C'mon, let's go find our friends." I say as I grab his hand and lead him to a table where the snacks were set up. They had strawberries and a chocolate fountain, which is pretty cool if you think about it. They also had sodas and a punch bowl.

Dalton grabs a cup and fills it up with punch, then hands it to me. Then he gets himself a cup of his own.

"A toast to our relationship." he says as he holds up his cup. I laugh as I click my cup against his. We then take a drink.

"I can't believe we're really here." I say.

"I know."

"Hey Missy!" I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze. Amy was wearing a long red dress with pink rose designs on it, and was wearing a headband with a rose on it. Sonia was wearing a short white dress with purple stripes and a pink embroidery. Blaze was wearing a knee length dark purple dress with silver paint like splatters all over it. The boys were wearing tuxedos with different colored ties.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Omg, Missy, you look amazing!" Sonia exclaims.

"Thanks. Amy did an amazing job."

"Aww, you're just being nice." Amy says as he face goes red.

"No really. You're a really great friend. Thanks for helping me as much as you have."

"Your welcome."

"C'mon everybody, let's go dance." Sonic says as a fast song comes on.

Dalton and I put our cups down and we begin to jump up and down to the music. Soon enough, a slow song begins to play. Everybody grabs a partner and begins to dance.

"Well, m'lady. Would you like to dance?" Dalton asks.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "Of course I will."

He places his hands on my hips and we begin to move slowly in a circle. I look into his eyes and begin to smile.

"This feels so right. Me in your arms."

He nods.

"This is definitely one of the best nights of my life."

"Me too."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I close my eyes and kiss back. After a few seconds, we pull back.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you."


End file.
